Omne Trium
by Talim76
Summary: 'Omne Trium Perfectum' : 'Tout ce qui se dénombre par trois est parfait'. Ordre absolu, tri-unité destinée à ne jamais être brisée... Si seulement ils avaient su maintenir ce si fragile équilibre. DeathMask x Aphrodite x Shura / For Saharu-chan.


**Salut, tout le monde.**

Et... Que dire, honnêtement ? Que dire en ce moment ? Que peut-on seulement dire sans se sentir ridiculement dépassé par l'ampleur et le drame de ce qui nous entoure ?

On veut être fort, on veut se battre, même si l'on ne sait parfois plus trop comment. En ce qui nous concerne, nous écrivons. Pour nous libérer, peut-être. Pour donner un sens à notre pensée. Pour montrer comme on peut que ça ne suffira pas à nous briser. Je salue par ailleurs tous ceux et celles qui ont le courage de poster durant ces derniers jours. Ces gestes ont du sens, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Et au milieu de tout ça, j'avoue être bien incapable de vous apporter quelque chose de comique. Ce qui me navre d'autant plus car c'est aujourd'hui pour **Saharu-chan** que j'écris.

 **Joyeux anniversaire, ma chère belle** , en espérant qu'il sera effectivement joyeux au delà des circonstances. Tâche de passer la meilleure journée possible,car tu le mérites. Ne serait-ce que pour tout ce que tu as fait dernièrement. Mais surtout pour continuer encore et toujours à être une véritable source de soutien, de réconfort et d'inspiration pour ceux qui t'entourent. Je ne te ferai pas ici une grande déclaration d'amitié, tu sais de toute façon très bien le respect que j'ai pour toi en tant qu'auteur et à quel point je t'adore (dans le cas contraire, inutile de me reparler), mais sache que tu es quelqu'un de formidable et que malgré toute la stupidité que nous concentrons à nous deux, je suis fière d'être ton amie. Et le serai probablement toujours.

Sache-le, un tout autre texte t'était destiné, à la base. Quelque chose de léger et, je l'espérais, de drôle. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage, ni l'inspiration de le terminer. L'année prochaine, qui sait... A la place, j'ai repris un projet que je t'avais également destinée, sans trop savoir ce que je pouvais faire autour de ça. Je voulais que ça te ressemble, sans te copier. Que ça te te touche, sans te dépiter. Que tu y retrouves ces personnages que tu aimes tant et sur lequel tu écris si bien, sans que je leur fasse injure. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais pour leur donner un visage, une voix... J'espère sincèrement y être arrivée.

Même si j'ai opté pour de l'angst (mon excuse ? Ton texte pour l'anniversaire de Milo), je ne me voyais pas écrire en continu sur eux. Dans ma tête, je fragmente tout ce qui les concerne. Comme des petits segments de vie que je leur attribue. J'ai essayé d'écrire sur ce modèle, par succession de drabbles jusqu'à leur "fin". Encore maintenant, le résultat final me semble étrange... mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je perçois d'eux. En espérant, donc, encore une fois que cela te plaira, et que tu me pardonneras le manque cruel d'humour et de légèreté dont j'ai fait preuve. Je voulais t'apporter le sourire, mais j'en étais bien incapable. Si ce texte te plait néanmoins, ce sera un début de consolation.

Avant toute chose :

-Saint Seiya ne m'appartiendra jamais, ses personnages encore moins.

-J'ai longuement hésité sur le rating, mais j'en resterai à M par précaution. Rien d'ultra-explicite, mais on est jamais trop prudent.

-Enfin, c'est la première fois que j'écris 'vraiment' sur Aphrodite et DeathMask, ce qui n'a vraiment pas été simple, tant l'interprétation que j'ai d'eux peut être biaisée et illogique. J'accueille bien évidemment la critique, et vous prie de m'excuser si j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque.

Sur ce, encore une fois, bon anniversaire, Sa-chan, et bonne lecture à vous autres.

* * *

 **OMNE TRIUM...**

* * *

Penchés au dessus de la pierre noire du puits, ils observaient, patiemment, les quelques flambeaux éclairant leur visage d'un bleu glacé.

-Je me réserve celui-ci, dit-il finalement. Un cas très intriguant. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va faire de ce potentiel.

-L'autre m'intéresse davantage. Cette âme a quelque chose de si familier... Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Que faites-vous ici ?

Ils se retournèrent, calmement. Un troisième homme était arrivé.

-Nous observons, grand frère..., intervint le plus jeune d'entre eux. Regarde... Les premiers cas intéressants depuis au moins cent ans.

L'homme au visage sévère se pencha à son tour, pour observer deux jeunes âmes en train d'éclore, déjà prêtes à trouver une enveloppe corporelle, et dont la lueur glaciale avait presque masqué la présence d'une troisième entité, naissante à son tour... Comme trois appels se faisant déjà écho depuis l'au-delà, et cela avant même leur arrivée sur terre.

Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules, se détournant : les humains avaient cessé de l'intéresser, et ce depuis déjà bien longtemps. Mais si ses frères avaient malgré tout décidé de jeter leur dévolu sur ces enfants... C'est que la Mort les avait déjà désignés, avant même leur premier souffle.

Maudits à l'instant même de leur création... Et rien ne pourrait jamais les sauver de ce sinistre destin.

* * *

Au départ, il n'y avait eu qu'eux.

A seulement dix ans, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Aioros était déjà trop vieux pour partager leurs jeux. Il en était de même pour Saga. Et aucun autre apprenti n'arriverait avant au moins trois ans, leur avait-on dit.

Avec le recul, cette amitié s'était sûrement faite par défaut. Ils en étaient tout à fait conscients. Mais ils savaient également quelles épreuves les attendaient. Tout ce qu'ils auraient chacun à endurer avant de pouvoir réclamer une armure... et comprenaient que finalement, il restait préférable de ne pas affronter seul ce destin. C'était ce qui l'avait décidé à s'avancer vers lui ce matin-là, tendant la main avec un faible espoir :

-Je m'appelle Shura. Et toi ?

Si l'enfant aux cheveux blancs n'avait pas répondu, ce fut la première fois qu'il vit un sourire éclairer son visage.

* * *

Puis il était arrivé. On leur avait amenés, un matin, cette petite silhouette frêle au regard égaré, en la présentant comme un prétendant potentiel à l'armure des Poissons. Et par conséquent un futur compagnon d'armes.

DeathMask, qui avait choisi ce surnom depuis un an, avait alors demandé avec méfiance :

-Et t'es vraiment un garçon ?

Contre toute attente, c'en était bien un. Malgré sa peau étrangement pâle, lui qui arrivait du Grand Nord. Malgré ses cheveux ridiculement longs. Malgré ses lèvres naturellement rosées, qui n'avaient pas tardé à attirer leur regard intrigué.

Cependant, ils ne leur avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour voir au delà de tous ces aspects. Et à la surprise générale, Shura et Deathmask l'avaient laissé rejoindre leur cercle très fermé, jusqu'à ce que le duo devienne trio aux yeux de tous. « Ça alors... Aphrodite est pourtant si différent », s'était exclamé Aioros, aussi heureux que surpris.

Il ne comprenait pas, et ne comprendrait probablement jamais. Ce n'était pas grave. Eux l'avaient su dès le premier jour. Aphrodite était comme eux. La force qu'il détenait se réveillerait très bientôt... et ils leur tardaient de la voir à l'oeuvre.

* * *

Saga avait toujours été le favori des apprentis. La gentillesse naturelle du Gémeau était parfois le seul réconfort possible pour tous ces enfants, abandonnés ou orphelins. Et même si Shura restait aujourd'hui le seul à lui préférer la compagnie d'Aioros, il gardait lui aussi pour Saga respect et sincère affection.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux, lui, acceptait cette avalanche de tendresse sans protester et la rendait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, ne pouvant néanmoins cacher son favoritisme pour les trois futurs Ors, qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de s'accrocher à son bras ou de grimper sur ses épaules, quémandant la moindre de ses attentions. La sincérité de ces enfants l'enchantait tout bonnement.

...Mais au fond de lui, cette voix qu'il haïssait tant commençait à s'intéresser elle-aussi à eux. Cette solidarité, ce lien qui les unissait, cet amour qu'ils lui portaient tous les trois... _Tout ça nous sera utile un jour_ , lui murmurait aujourd'hui encore son esprit.

Saga ferma les yeux, resserrant ses bras autour des trois apprentis : utiles en quoi, il espérait ne jamais avoir à le découvrir...

* * *

-Tu me détestes, Shura ?

La question, candide, l'avait fait sursauter. Il s'était alors tourné vers Aphrodite qui l'observait, souriant mais terriblement sérieux, comme à son habitude. Cette expression l'avait toujours un peu déstabilisé.

Aujourd'hui, c'était pire.

-...Non.

Il ne lui mentait pas. Aphrodite était son ami, le seul avec DeathMask. Il le respectait, en tant qu'individu et combattant, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé d'opinion à son sujet. Mais... il lui arrivait de se demander si cette amitié était vraiment sincère.

Car il y avait cette envie. Cette envie stupide et irrépressible. De le toucher, sans raison apparente. De le prendre dans ses bras, sans que cette étreinte ait le moindre but. De le... Il en savait même pas ce qu'il désirait exactement.

Mais il y avait cette ignoble envie qui lui retournait les tripes, alors même qu'Aphrodite poursuivait, souriant et s'approchant un peu plus près :

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, alors ?

* * *

-Tu es dangereux.

L'accusation était tombée dans la matinée, sans raison particulière. Peut-être s'était-il tout simplement lassé de garder cette opinion pour lui. Aphrodite ne lui en tint pas rigueur, relevant calmement la tête.

-Tu crois ?

Oui. DeathMask en était sûr. Et il ne parlait pas uniquement de sa puissance au combat et de ses roses buveuses de sang, qui envahissaient chaque jour un peu plus les escaliers de son temple, défense impénétrable. Il y avait autre chose.

Aphrodite grandissait. Embellissait traîtreusement. Il avait bien remarqué le regard de Shura, qui avait changé en se posant sur lui. Les gestes du Capricorne également s'étaient faits plus intimes. Et il savait maintenant que lui aussi le regardait, le voulait de la même façon.

-Et cela te dérange ?

DeathMask releva les yeux, fièrement, mais pour fixer cette fois-ci les lèvres du Poisson.

-...A toi de me le dire.

* * *

Le premier baiser avait été brutal. Maladroit, mais déterminé. A son image. Si bien qu'Aphrodite n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire après coup, sous la grimace d'inconfort de DeathMask :

-Mais Shura m'a déjà embrassé, tu sais.

-...Je sais.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il s'en était seulement douté. Il avait vu leur rapprochement, encore plus intense ces derniers jours. Et il avait pensé réussir à devancer le Capricorne, au moins sur ce terrain. Quel imbécile il était.

Pourtant, il refusait l'idée que Shura et Aphrodite puissent, un jour, se débarrasser de lui. Si lui, DeathMask, ne pouvait exister sans eux, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avancer sans lui. Jamais.

Aphrodite rit, à nouveau.

-DeathMask...

Il prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains, posant son front contre le sien, son sourire toujours aussi doux et cruel :

-Aucun de nous ne restera jamais derrière... Tu le savais déjà, non ?

* * *

Un jour, pourtant, il avait fini par s'interroger : sa présence auprès d'eux était-elle néfaste ?

Pas un instant, Aphrodite n'avait douté de leur amour pour lui. Encore moins du lien qui les unissait tous les deux, avant même qu'il ne les rejoigne. C'était même probablement la puissance de ce lien qui les avait maintenu tous les trois en vie, jusqu'à présent... Mais tout ceci était-il réellement sans risque ? Pouvaient-ils continuer éternellement ainsi ?

Entre leurs bras possessifs, contre leurs lèvres fiévreuses, pris dans cette passion qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, ces questions n'avaient plus lieu d'être... Mais une fois les baisers arrivés à leur terme, après les dernières étreintes, lorsque le vent nocturne emportait l'odeur de leur peau, le doute pernicieux s'installait toujours. Pour lui comme pour eux.

...Combien de temps cela pourrait-il réellement durer ?

* * *

D'autres enfants arrivaient, immanquablement.

Aphrodite avait contemplé, avec curiosité, le Sanctuaire se remplir de garçons et de filles encore plus jeunes qu'eux, arrivés pour la plupart de villes et de pays dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Deux, surtout, avaient fini par retenir son attention.

Le petit grec aux boucles blondes, d'abord, avec son sourire si espiègle. Et son inséparable camarade, toujours muet, qu'il traînait par la main dans toutes ses escapades, l'enfant aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges sang. Une apparence qui l'avait tout bonnement fasciné.

Jamais l'un sans l'autre, songea-t-il en les observant encore une fois. Deux êtres qu'il aurait été inhumain de séparer. Et cela acheva de réveiller un petit souvenir, enfoui et douloureux, alors que DeathMask et Shura avançaient à ses côtés, chacun accroché à un de ses bras.

Son regard se voila, une fois encore : combien de temps avant qu'il ne brise cette union-là ?

* * *

L'horreur l'avait gagné dès son premier pas dans la bâtisse.

-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Shura préféra ne pas répondre, essayant encore de déterminer si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Mais non : c'était bel et bien un visage humain, à la peau noircie par la décomposition, incrusté dans la pierre du Temple du Cancer. Et vu le sourire que lui adressait DeathMask, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir quant à son implication dans cette atrocité.

S'efforçant de reprendre contenance, Shura répondit gravement :

-Tu sais pertinemment que ce ne sont pas des méthodes que j'approuve.

-Et pourtant, il va falloir t'y habituer. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire ma signature.

-Tu comptes faire subir ça à tous tes adversaires ? S'exclama le Capricorne, horrifié.

-Qu'ils voient ça comme un hommage ! Ils laisseront leur marque au sein même de mon antre, après avoir eu l'honneur d'être tué par moi !

-J'en ai assez entendu.

Il ne fut pas autorisé à quitter les lieux. D'un geste rapide et brutal, Shura se retrouva plaqué contre la pierre glaciale, bien trop près du visage à l'expression figée. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien le sourire de DeathMask qui lui faisait horreur à cet instant :

-...Mais pour qui te prends-tu, Shura ? Qui crois-tu être pour critiquer mes méthodes ? Pour dénigrer les roses piranhas d'Aphrodite ? Tu penses vraiment en avoir le droit ?

-DeathMask-

Le baiser, d'une violence sans nom, lui imposa le silence.

-Non, Shura. Tu es exactement comme lui et moi. Cache toi autant que tu veux derrière Athéna, derrière ta soit-disant justice, mais tu ne pourras plus nier la vérité bien longtemps.

Un deuxième baiser, étonnamment tendre, s'imposa sur ses lèvres, et Shura lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer à son tour dans la folie qui s'était emparée de son ami depuis déjà bien longtemps.

-Tu es un meurtrier, Shura. Et quand tu sauras l'accepter... nous serons là.

* * *

-Alors ?

-...Il est mort.

La nouvelle était tombée ce matin. Mais il se méfiait des rumeurs et avait attendu la confirmation de DeathMask, de retour au Sanctuaire. Sur le chemin, il avait pourtant croisé Aiolia, en retrait, pleurant silencieusement. Cela aurait du confirmer ses craintes.

-Et Athéna ?

-Ramenée en sécurité dans les appartements du Pope. M'a-t-on dit.

-Et Saga, tu l'as vu ?

-Pourquoi tu ne poses pas la seule question qui t'intéresse vraiment ?

Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre, anxieux. Comment avait-il pu penser une seconde que DeathMask ne comprendrait pas... Qu'il ne s'était pas posé lui aussi cette question qui lui retournait l'estomac en ce moment-même.

-...DeathMask. Qui a tué Aioros ?

DeathMask ne répondit pas, et Aphrodite comprit aussitôt. Tout comme lui-même avait compris lorsqu'il avait accompagné les gardes jusqu'à la fosse commune, pour jeter le corps de l'ex-Sagittaire au milieu des cadavres des traîtres et des ennemis du Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il avait avisé sur le corps sans vie d'Aioros l'immense entaille lui barrant le dos, aussi nette qu'un coup d'épée...

Lorsqu'en remontant les marches zodiacales pour en avertir Aphrodite, il avait remarqué la pierre blanche maculée de sang, dans une traînée écarlate qui s'arrêtait sur le seuil du onzième temple.

Ils comprenaient, sans le moindre mal, ébranlés par le cri silencieux du cosmos de leur ami, qui les percuta de plein fouet avant de s'effacer, emportant avec lui la dernière part d'humanité qu'il lui restait...

* * *

Quelque chose s'était brisé. Et ce depuis longtemps.

Cette étreinte en était une preuve supplémentaire. Les caresses de Shura avaient perdu toute leur tendresse. Ses baisers, déjà, se faisaient forcés. Hésitants. Étrangement hostiles.

DeathMask, lui, ne s'exprimait plus qu'à travers sa folie. Chacun de ses actes, même pour lui, était devenu imprévisible. Chaque geste, chaque morsure, chaque coup de rein n'était désormais plus que la manifestation d'une rage sourde et insatiable. De la folie qui le tenait.

Et Aphrodite, se sentant désormais étranger entre les bras des deux hommes qu'ils avaient tant aimé, sut aussitôt que tout était terminé.

Cette nuit, ils s'unissaient pour la dernière fois.

* * *

-Tu as l'intention de me suivre encore longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'intention de m'ignorer encore longtemps ?

Milo se contenta de lui jeter un regard furieux avant de reprendre sa route. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas le Poisson de poursuivre sa marche à ses côtés.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, Aphrodite, gronda le Scorpion. Laisse moi.

-Si c'était réellement ce que tu voulais, Milo, je serais parti depuis longtemps.

Cette fois, le Scorpion se mordit la lèvre avant de se détourner, ayant perdu un peu de sa conviction. Et Aphrodite sut qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Milo n'avait plus adressé la parole à Aiolia depuis qu'il avait été informé de la trahison d'Aioros. Camus était parti depuis maintenant deux ans et personne, pas même lui, ne savait s'il était seulement encore en vie.

Oui. Milo était seul. Tout autant que lui. Bientôt, la solitude aurait raison de ses dernières résistances... Et lui, Aphrodite, attendrait.

* * *

Il leur ressemblait. Indéniablement.

Était-ce là la raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisi, lui ? Aphrodite n'en était pas certain. Un temps, il s'était presque convaincu qu'il s'était accroché à lui par jeu. Par curiosité. Par plaisir de destruction, tout simplement.

Pourtant, c'était si flagrant.

Dans cette obsession pour la noblesse et la justice, dans ce désir de combattre avec droiture, dans ce choix laissé à l'adversaire... Il retrouvait cette grandeur si familière.

Et cet éclat de folie, de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait refouler lorsqu'il assénait le coup fatal à ses opposants, signe d'un esprit que les combats avaient fini par briser... impossible d'ignorer la ressemblance.

Alors finalement, Aphrodite baisait les lèvres du Scorpion pour fuir la vérité trop évidente. Qu'il l'avait choisi par dépit. Par compensation.

...Par désespoir.

* * *

-Ils sont arrivés ?

-Oui. Quatre Chevaliers de Bronze. Une véritable plaisanterie.

-Ce qui n'est pas une raison pour manquer à notre devoir. Rejoignez vos temples, Cancer et Poissons.

Face au ton glacial et au dos tourné, ils échangèrent un bref regard : aucun d'eux ne se souvenait de la dernière fois que Shura les avait appelés par leurs prénoms. Désormais, il semblait même refuser de les voir exister hors de leurs armures et de leurs fonctions. Un supplice qu'il s'infligeait également.

Ce fut la voix d'Aphrodite, douce mais ferme, qui résonna la première :

- _Capricorne_ a raison. Reprends ton poste, DeathMask, tu es l'un de nos premiers remparts. Nous aurons besoin de toi.

-Tu sais très bien qu'ils mourront tous avant même d'arriver jusqu'à moi. Ptolemy se chargera d'eux dès qu'il en aura fini avec la petite usurpatrice.

Déjà, sa voix était moins assurée. Parce que le doute subsistait, aujourd'hui encore, pour lui comme pour Aphrodite.

Ils avaient juré fidélité à leur nouveau Pope, et ne reviendraient pas sur cette décision. Ils garderaient jusqu'au bout son identité secrète, même auprès de Shura s'il le fallait. Ils avaient décidé de croire en lui, et ce jusqu'à la fin.

Pourtant... Ce changement qui avait opéré en lui. Tout ce qu'il refusait encore de leur dire. Athéna qui ne se montrait toujours pas à eux, même après treize ans. Et Aioros-

Aphrodite ferma les yeux. Non. Ne pas y penser aujourd'hui. Pas devant Shura, à qui il n'aurait jamais pu dire la vérité... Pas devant Shura, qui au delà de toutes ses convictions, ne cesserait jamais de souffrir.

-Shura-

-Capricorne, le corrigea-t-il froidement.

- _Shura_ , répéta Aphrodite. Nous vaincrons. Le cas contraire est impensable. Mais écoute-moi... Si jamais aujourd'hui, nous nous parlions pour la dernière fois... Est-ce que tu accepterais au moins de nous regarder ?

Seul le silence fit écho à sa question. Mais les mains de Shura se crispèrent, assez pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Assez pour qu'ils espèrent.

-Cela est impossible, Aphrodite.

Et sans se retourner, malgré la vive douleur qui lui dévorait la poitrine, il tendit le bras, leur indiquant la sortie pour la dernière fois :

-Cela est devenu impossible... dès le jour où vous avez choisi de me mentir.

* * *

Seul la douleur persistait. La douleur qui lui brûlait la moindre parcelle de peau et l'entraînait chaque seconde plus près de la mort, accompagné de ce garçon qui avait été le seul à pouvoir lui ouvrir complètement les yeux.

Quelques heures auparavant, c'était DeathMask qui avait trouvé la mort, aveuglé par sa confiance, victime de sa propre folie. Si seulement il avait accepté de le regarder, de lui parler vraiment, les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes ? Ou son âme avait-elle été condamnée depuis le début, sans aucun espoir de rédemption ? Il mourrait avec cette incertitude. Une de plus.

Après DeathMask, ce fut naturellement Aphrodite qui vint hanter ce qu'il restait de son esprit. Aphrodite qui périrait très certainement dans cette bataille lui aussi. La détermination de ces garçons viendrait à bout de chaque obstacle... car il comprenait désormais qu'ils étaient ceux qu'ils avaient tant attendu. Les vrais combattants de la justice. Ce qu'il avait toujours désiré incarner.

Il revoyait Aioros et l'inflexibilité de son regard, cette nuit-là. Ce bébé entre ses bras qu'il avait protégé si farouchement. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point-là, et accepter sans sourciller les mensonges de ces monstres qui s'étaient dit ses amis ? ...Peut-être n'avait-il pas cherché plus loin la vérité. Peut-être s'était-il complu dans leurs explications toujours plus sordides, qui l'avaient au moins protéger de la solitude.

Pourtant... Pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, il les aimait. Plus que jamais, il réalisait à quel point il avait aimé ces deux fous. Ces deux perdus. ...Ces deux hommes.

Et combien ils l'avaient aimé aussi.

Il n'y aurait plus à attendre très longtemps. Déjà, il choisit de laisser son armure le quitter, pour sauver le Dragon qui était le seul à mériter cette chance. Peut-être serait-ce là le seul acte honorable qu'il avait accompli dans sa courte existence. Ça ne suffirait pas à le sauver de l'Enfer... Tant mieux. Car c'était le seul endroit où il avait sa place désormais. Pour expier ses fautes. Pour assumer sa véritable nature. ...Et pour les retrouver.

Et cette fois-ci, avec un peu de chance, s'unir à eux... pour l'Éternité.

* * *

 **επίλογος**

Elle ne les avait pas connus. C'était là une chose qu'elle regretterait probablement toute sa vie.

Elle connaissait le rôle qu'on lui avait confiée, bien évidemment. Tant de fois, on lui avait parlé d'une armée dévouée à sa cause. De grands guerriers prêts à donner leur vie pour ce Sanctuaire, rien pour son nom... Aujourd'hui seulement commençait-elle à entrevoir les visages humains, les noms, les hommes et les femmes dissimulés derrière les titres. Aujourd'hui seulement, en posant un regard solennel sur les cinq pierres tombales, installées hier soir dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire.

Elle repensa à Saga, bien sûr. Saga effondré de détresse et de remords, ayant au moins trouvé un dernier instant de sérénité avant de mourir entre ses bras. Puis ses pensées allèrent à Camus, dont Hyoga lui avait tant vanté les mérites et la grandeur. Cet homme mort pour voir fièrement s'élever l'enfant qu'il avait formé et protégé.

...Restaient Cancer, Capricorne et Poissons. Trois hommes auxquels jamais elle ne pourra donner une voix. Un véritable visage. Trois hommes qui demeureront à jamais une énigme pour elle.

Un fou, lui avait-on dit au cours des obsèques. Un fanatique. Et un assassin. Elle refusait pourtant de les associer à de tels termes, même si c'était là le seul souvenir que ce Sanctuaire garderait d'eux.

Enfin seule, au milieu de ses âmes massacrées, écrasées par l'impitoyable destin, Athéna s'effondra, s'autorisant le répit d'une larme. Sa dernière prière pour ces trois hommes qu'elle aurait peut-être pu sauver, si seulement elle en avait eu la chance...


End file.
